Zu Hause ist es am schönsten
Zusammenfassung Staffel 3, Folge 6: To resurrect Abbey's spirits, the ghouls devise a chilling plan to make Monster High feel more like home. Handlung Abbey is sitting alone on Monster High's front stairs, looking at the hills in the distance all forlorn, when she is spotted by Frankie and Draculaura. The two approach her and ask what's wrong, but Abbey denies that anything is wrong. As she's clearly lying, Frankie and Draculaura collect Ghoulia, Clawdeen, and Cleo to see if they can find out what is bothering Abbey. At the library, Ghoulia finds a book detailing the customs of the village Abbey is from, which reveals that on that particular day the girls from Abbey's village begin a week of lone tribulations in the Himalaya Mountains. Because Monster High's Finals Week is also starting, Abbey can't participate in her village's challenge. The girls feel sorry for her, but Ghoulia creates a plan to help Abbey. Later, Abbey meets Cleo and Clawdeen in front of the central clock and asks if they want help with Biteology. Cleo and Clawdeen simultaneously state they can't because they have to go to the Maul and the movies, then quickly depart. Even later, Abbey notices Frankie and Draculaura leaving Kopflose Schulleiterin Bloodgood office and tries to get their attention, but they avoid her. Rejected, Abbey doesn't even notice Ghoulia sneaking away from her too. Abbey makes her way to the creepateria, where, to her surprise, the girls are waiting for her. They reveal that they wanted to surprise her and open the freezer, explaining that they have arranged for Abbey to spend a week in there to at least feel like she's back home. Ghoulia even set up a webcam so she can still participate with Final Weeks. Frankie explains to Abbey that it is okay to tell if something is causing her to become upset, and Abbey cries, touched by gesture. The girls leave her then, finding the freezer not a place suited for them. Once they have left, Abbey turns around and pushes two blocks of ice aside, revealing Ricky. She challenges him for a match of arm wrestling, which he accepts. Charakter "Wusstest du schon, dass...?"-Fakten Referenzen * "No Place Like Nome" is a play on "No Place Like Home". Nome is a city in Alaska, and is 519 miles from Barrow, Alaska, the coldest city in the United States. Kontinuität * The gingerbread boy will be created in the webisode "Home Ick", meaning that this webisode comes after that one. Meilensteine * The gingerbread boy makes his technical cartoon debut. "Home Ick" contains his official debut. * Ricky receives a name in this webisode, lifting him out of backgrounder status and onto character status. Fehler * Ghoulia's earrings are missing when the girls explain the freezer idea to Abbey. * When the girls leave the freezer, Cleo's cheek-gem is on the wrong cheek. It's supposed to be on right, but it's on her left. Kategorie:Webisode Kategorie:Staffel 3